<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sounded Better in My Head by eticatka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153419">Sounded Better in My Head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka'>eticatka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, Gen, Rain, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 10:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin takes Wolfgang for a walk in the rain. Their views on how a perfect walk should look like are not exactly the same.<br/>A follow up to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139297">"Some Company"</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sounded Better in My Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one picks up exactly where <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139297">"Some Company"</a> left us :) Hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was nothing Robin craved more than coming back home, taking a hot shower, making tea for Strike and herself and then cuddling with him until the end of the day. However, her dogsitting duties were stronger than her dreams. She promised herself the walk would be the shortest ever: a shortcut to the park, where Wolfgang would attend to his natural needs, and she would dispose of the result, and then back home.</p><p>Wolfgang, who spent the entire day waiting for this precious moment, had slightly different plans. He endured the walk to the park quite patiently, but as soon as he found himself far from the cars and people, he started pulling the leash in the most unpredictable directions, and Robin had no choice but to zigzag after him. <em>Running over puddles! Splashing the water! Leaving his mark under that enormous tree in the very middle of the lawn! Freedom at last!</em></p><p>Robin had some hard time, balancing with the leash in one hand and her old umbrella in the other. She was growing ever more tired, while Wolfgang’s trajectory was becoming ever less possible to follow.</p><p>And then three things happened at once. First, the wind chose the perfect moment to turn Robin’s umbrella inside out. As she was struggling to return it to its natural form, Wolfgang noticed a lovely corgi a few yards away and pulled the leash to say hello. And this is how Robin lost her equilibrium and landed on her bottom right into the puddle.</p><p>The young couple, the corgi’s owners, helped her up.</p><p>“Thanks,” said Robin, who felt even more miserable. “God, I’m so wet!”</p><p>The young girl (she must have been around seventeen) looked back at her and giggled.</p><p>“It sounded better in my head!” Robin muttered bitterly to the backs of the couple with the corgi. “Wolfgang! We’re going home!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I must confess I spent some time on Google Street View looking for a park in Earl's Court for Robin and Wolfgang to walk in! I wanted to send them to Barkstone Gardens (because, well, it's <em>Bark</em>stone) but Google shows there's a private garden there. I hope there's a park this little story could have happened in - sorry Londoners if I messed it up!</p><p>To be continued tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>